


No More Words

by AgtSpooky



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: Jared never shuts up and Jensen loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title** : No More Words  
**Author** : agt_spooky  
**Pairing** : Jensen/Jared  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Warnings** : RPS fic!  
**Disclaimer** : It's RPS, people. It obviously never happened!  
**Author's Notes** : Good lord, look what this fandom has done to me!  First I'm writing incest and now it's RPS! [sigh]  Ticket to Special Hell - two punches, please.  :-)  
  
  Plotbunny stolen shamelessly from my best buddy [ ](http://charityflint.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://charityflint.livejournal.com/)**charityflint** , after our IM session last night.

 

**No More Words**

By AgtSpooky

 

Jared never shuts up.

Well, okay, that's not entirely true. There are those times when… But we'll get back to that in a minute.

Jared never shuts up and Jensen loves it, loves listening to Jared's voice. Especially when they're not filming, when Jared lets his Texan accent slip out, all slow drawls, voice like honey as it washes over Jensen, relaxing him in a way nothing else could.

Throughout countless interviews, press tours and photo ops, Jared's mouth never stops working. He thrives on all that PR nonsense, whereas Jensen wishes he was anywhere else but behind a microphone, staring at a reporter.

But Jared? He's like this giant, overgrown puppy with long limbs and floppy hair and endless bounds of energy. He talks and gestures and smiles, and Jensen is content to stand beside him, chiming in just every so often in short bursts, letting Jared take the lead.

Jensen knows Jared is into all that online internet crap. He logs on whenever he can, checking out every _Supernatural_ related website or forum he can. He loves to read what people are posting, usually laughing uproariously, reading stuff out loud to Jensen and then voting for himself in the "who's hotter" polls. Dork.

Out of curiosity, one evening at home, Jensen decided to check out a few forums himself, a couple days after the upfronts in New York. Many of the posts were about the interview Jared and Jensen gave to Kristin from E! News.

__

Jared's great and all, but boy, I wish he'd shut up sometimes and let Jensen speak!

__

Tell me about it! Poor Jensen can never seem to get a word in edgewise when Jared's around, can he?

__

He really does dominate the conversation during interviews, doesn't he?

__

 

Jensen was once again reminded why he didn't look at the forums. But really, it wasn't their fault. They had no idea that Jensen preferred it that way. Strange for an actor to be so introverted when it came to promoting himself and his show, wasn't it?

But for Jensen it's always been about the _craft_ , the _acting_ , not the dog and pony show that inevitably accompanied it. It just made him uncomfortable, sharing information about himself to the general public - _boxers or briefs, are you dating anyone_ \- flaunting himself in photo shoots. He just wanted people to appreciate the _show_ and the _characters_ and leave it at that. Let the ratings speak for themselves.

But that's just not how the game is played in the acting world. The network says go here, go there and talk, talk, talk.

And thankfully for Jensen, that's where Jared comes in.

Even though both of them had been on network TV before, neither of them had ever been the "lead actor" and had the spotlight focused solely on them. Sure, they'd done their fair share of press for _Smallville_ and _Gilmore Girls_ , but that was nothing compared to _Supernatural_.

Jared took to all the scrutiny and microphones and spotlights like a duck to water. Jensen, however, preferred to stand on the shore. 

Now Jared may be big and loud and grin like a fool, but he definitely wasn't one. Especially when it came to Jensen. He seemed to instinctively know, from day one, that Jensen wasn't comfortable with the press and interviews, without Jensen ever coming right out and telling him so.

And that's why their relationship just…worked. Sometimes silent communication spoke louder than words ever could.

That's not to say that Jensen never speaks, of course. He just chooses his words carefully, and uses them at the right time.

Like when he's pressed up tight to Jared's naked back, smooth, slick skin-on-skin contact, nothing between them but sweat. Jared's head thrown back against his shoulder. Bodies moving together as one, over and over, Jensen buried deep inside his lover. This…this is when Jensen can turn talkative Jared into a puddle, capable only of moans and gasps and shaking, trembling limbs.

This is when Jensen takes the lead the way that he knows Jared wants him to. 

__

God, Jare, you feel so good. So tight, so damn hot.

__

Mmmm, that's it, show me how much you want this.

__

Christ! Want you, need you so damn bad. Wanna be closer…deeper…

__

Gonna drive you crazy, gonna make you fly apart…

__

Come for me…c'mon, babe, wanna watch you come.

__

Let go, just let go…I’ve got you…

__

Yeah! Oh god, Jare, I'm gonna…

__

Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here…I’m right here.

__

I love you.

__

 

And then there were no more words. Because there didn't need to be.

THE END 


End file.
